Gears of War: Battlefield Sera
by Knight 56
Summary: Bad summary, better story. Please Read and Review.


**Gears of War:**

**Battlefield Sera**

**Date- Two months after Emergence Day**

**Location- Asphyo Fields, Sera**

The roar of near two-hundred and eighty-eight standard issue Coalition of Ordered Government's Lancers filled Aspyho Fields. Bloodshed Squad was heavily dug in along the Asphyo Trench lines. It was the second day of the two week battle. The Locust had gained near one-hundred fifty yards of the four-hundred yard landscape. Four King Ravens had been shot down and the debris littered the once beautiful field. Due to the Locust's ability to use Emergence holes, they had farther damaged the Coalition of Ordered Governments defenses.

Lieutenant Christopher Ryan sat low in the trenches, his back pressed against the rough dirt. Bullets hit the sandbag above his head and caused sand to cover his visibility range. He stood up, turned and pulled on the trigger of his Lancer. A long burst of automatic fire streamed across the field. Tracers were seen everywhere and Ryan fired another long burst into the advancing Locust horde. A Boomshot explosion went off in front of him and he sailed backwards. The explosion caused his ears to blare with an eerie ring.

He felt a hand grab his armor and lift him up. A rough and stern voice melted into his ears. As he reopened his eyes, one of the most decorated men of the war stood before him. He picked up Ryan's Lancer and threw it on him.

"Fire your weapon soldier!" He ordered into Ryan's face. The man before him quickly turned around, his arm extended. He fired two shots of his Boltok pistol into a Locust Drone. Ryan stood up and grabbed the rifle.

"Yes sir!" Ryan answered in reply. He reloaded and began firing a steady stream into the enemy ahead of him. Colonel Hoffman placed two fingers to the microphone in his ear.

"Command this is Colonel Hoffman of the Forsaken Defense team at Asphyo Fields. We are near ammo depletion and are about to be overrun. Can you send King Raven Support with two O'Malley S.L.R's?"

"Negative Colonel, no support can be provided at this time, all tank and air support is being repaired. Support will be there as well as ammo in one to two days. Can you hold position?"

"I'm not too sure but we'll give em' hell. Forsaken Defense out." The colonel returned his pistol towards the enemy. He pulled the trigger until he heard a clicking noise. Four more locust fell in one line and Hoffman looked around. After a moment he looked at Ryan's who was reloading.

"Lieutenant get back to the command post and get Corporal Hughes! Command may not have air support but I know someone who can help! Now get moving son!" He ordered, a bullet passing by his head. He gritted his teeth and reloaded the Boltok, blasting another Locust.

Ryan nodded and ran through the trench line. A COG private fell down, a dud Torque Bow arrow jammed in his shoulder. Ryan stopped dead in his tracks, placed down his rifle and grabbed the COG by his arm and leg. Ryan threw him on his back and grabbed his rifle in his right hand. Slowly, Ryan ran through the trench and saw the command post. A few feet from it, a Locust Theron Guard hopped into the trench, his Torque bow charged. Suddenly the weapon was tugged from its grasp and aimed towards the field. The arrow released, striking a Drone in the leg and detonated. The Guard struggled some until a gray and black knife slipped its way into its gut. The blade retracted and the Guards body fell limp. Behind a Hispanic looking COG private stood. His arm read **Delta Squad** and his COG tag read Pvt. Dominic Santiago.

"Need some help there sir? Santiago asked, while firing a short burst of Lancer into the open field.

"No doubt private. Can you provide escort for me to the command post?" Asked Christopher, as he ducked down in the trenches.  
"No problem sir. Follow me and stay close behind and I'll have you there in no time." Santiago said quickly. Christopher nodded and continued his way towards the command post, following Santiago. In a few minutes, they reached the command post, where a man was crouched down and a radio pack was on his back. The man was relaying coordinates for a mortar strike into the field from back in front of the Jacinto stronghold.

"Corporal, Colonel Hoffman wants you out in Bloodshed squad's area now!" Christopher ordered, only to hear another voice enter the conversation.

"No need Corporal, I'm here. Relay this message to this name. Praetorian's, Jacinto Plateau. Colonel Hoffman request's help, major locust advance." Colonel Hoffman nodded at the end of his sentence.

"Yes sir! Praetorian's, Colonel Hoffman is requesting help, location Jacinto Plateau. Major Locust advance in progress." Hughes reported. There was static over the radio and a muffled voice. Hughes nodded, and looked out to the field. "Sir four Corpsers just emerged!" He screamed.

As soon as the Corpsers began their way toward the trench line, a wave of fire exploded on their path, and bodies. Four Neonfire jets cruised overhead, unloading ordinance into the field. Two King Ravens followed behind and settled down in front of the trenches and fired their chain guns into the Locust. The emergence holes closed up, and the Corpsers dead bodies fell into their holes. The Raven's began to peel off to the left of the field and continued firing their chain guns.

Hoffman smiled and began walking out, telling Hughes to thank them for their work. Christopher placed down the wounded COG and walked back to Bloodshed and sat down. He looked to his left and saw what was left of them. Two of them had been wounded, three killed by Hammerburst fire. Five of them still alive, Lieutenant Nick Bonura, Sergeant Michael Christ and Privates Sean Doohan, Seth Corso and Steven Bono.

Not bad, Christopher had been through two weeks of fighting with them for the first time and they proved themselves quite well. Christopher heard footsteps from his right and he looked up to see who it was. A Major stood with a cigarette stuck in his mouth and a lighter in his hand. He was staring down the trench and then looked down at him.

"Lieutenant Ryan's of Bloodshed squad I presume?" The Major asked Christopher as he sat there.

"Yes sir, is there a problem Major?" Christopher asked, still not knowing why the Major was talking to him.

"Actually there is Lieutenant. A Private from Delta squad abandoned his post during the battle and we need to retrieve him. Colonel Hoffman is having the two King Ravens from those Praetorian boys pick you up and take you to the deserter's location. Make sure you get him back alive, understood?" The Major said to Christopher.

"Yes sir. But if you don't mind me asking, where did he go and what's his name?" Asked Christopher still a little confused.

"East Barricade Academy, he had gotten word from his father that the Locust where in the area and he needed help. The name, Marcus Fenix." Added the Major before walking off. Christopher shook his head and stood up, placing this rifle on his shoulder.

"Bloodshed, check ammo and gear we're moving out now." Ordered Christopher, a few of them grunted and moaned but did as they were told. The two King Ravens from the Praetorian's settled down a little bit inward of the field. Bloodshed pulled themselves out of the trench and walked over to the Ravens. As they boarded the King Ravens, Colonel Hoffman walked u and looked at them with satisfaction. His lower lip was somewhat curled and he nodded to them.

"Good luck boys, show no mercy to that damn bastard." Hoffman stated, and turned to leave. Christopher nodded and watched as he walked back to the trenches. The Raven lifted up off the ground and turned to the East. They watched as they past over the outskirts of East Barricade. Most of the area was covered with closed Locust holes and fires. Buildings in the area were pretty much destroyed and in ruins. They set down in a small courtyard that was supposed to be right were Fenix was.

There was a large staircase that lead up to a house that could be considered a mansion. They walked up the top of top of the stairs to find a COG soldier his knees staring at the house. Christopher motioned for his squad to detain Fenix. Lieutenant Bonura moved to cuff Fenix but never even made half of his step when there was a loud _fwip_ and a light spray of blood. Christopher looked over at Bonura to see him holding his leg and Fenix still sitting there on the ground.

"Ambush! Get to cover and find out where that sniper is. Sergeant Doohan, grab Fenix and Bonura." Christopher ordered and jumped to cover. Doohan grabbed Fenix by the shoulder and threw him into the wall and grabbed Bonura by the collar. He dragged him to the wall and propped him up against the wall. He placed his hand over the wound and tried to keep Bonura from moving his leg.

"Sir I think it's near the artery if we can't get him out of here it might penetrate it, we need to move!" Announced the Sergeant while trying to hold down Bonura.

Christopher peered around the corner to see a Locust Sniper at the lower level and groups of Drones running up the stairs. He pulled his head back in and looked at his men. "Smoke it out! Doohan stay with Bonura! Christ with me and Bono and Corso on left staircase. Smoke it out first!" Ordered Christopher peering back out at the Locust. He fired a burst of Lancer out towards the Locust and traced one to its death.

"Major this is Bloodshed squad. We have Fenix in our custody and have been ambushed. Lieutenant Bonura is hit and we need immediate evac. Can you send those Praetorian's with their Ravens?" Called Christopher into his mic.

"Roger that Bloodshed, King Ravens on sight, ETA your position, now." Replied the Major from Asphyo. Christopher looked up to the sight of two King Ravens fly overhead, chain guns blazing. They settled down behind the Locust and blasted them away.

"Bloodshed this is Praetorian two-two, we're ready when you are." Radioed the pilot from the Raven.

"Roger that Praetorian two-two, Bloodshed moving now, out." Replied Christopher to the pilots. He waved his squad down towards the Ravens and the moved out.


End file.
